Stuck in the Middle
by Phlegm
Summary: Katie's life is just perfect until she finds herself stuck between two guys. Oliver Wood seems to be the best choice BUT can you like your brothers best friend? same story new reveiw...higher rating just to be safe.
1. Hogwarts Express

**_Stuck in the Middle_**

1.Hogwarts

"Katie come on, we're going to be late"

"Stupid trolley, it'd be better if I had the nice WORKING trolley"

"Just move it"

Gah I hate my brother poo him blasted trolleys. Oh and I'm Katie Bell. I'm a first year at Hogwarts. YAY. And my brother is David, he's kinda cool sometimes but then again he's just your typical "I'll boss you around cose your two years younger than me" brother.

"Geeze wanna watch where you're going…"

"What's a man sorry men got to do around here for a clear passage?"

"Sorry" I replied, but it wasn't really my fault stupid boys shouldn't have been standing in front of me.

"Nah just kidding, you a first year too?"

"Yeah"

"Great! I and my absolutely smashing brother here are too"

"Gred and Forge at your service"

I laughed I couldn't help it these two were ridiculous. "I'm Katie Bell"

"Bell you say? Not as in David Bell by any chance"

"Yeah why?"

"Never mind you will find out later"

":So how are you?

They led me towards the train constantly talking. It wasn't that bad I must say. These two are a crack.

"Have you met our gorges friends Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and of course Lee Jordan"

"Umm no."

"Well say hello"

"Err hi" I said unsurely.

"George give her over to us now she looks positively scared" said the black girl, was her name Angelina.

"Whatever".

0000000

Later on the train….

"Katie, Come meet some friends of mine. I mean they want to meet you cose well long story" David had found me in a carriage with all my new friends. They were all staring at him as if he was god or something. I really had to find out why.

"Sure" a few minutes later I stood in another carriage being introduced to people.

"… and this is Oliver Wood"

I turned to face 'Oliver Wood' "Hi" wow. He is umm good looking. Hehehe yeah. Good looking. And I would have fallen for him right then and there if there wasn't a Diggory outside. Whew hot stuff.

(Hello people. Please reveiw this is my first fanfic. Only short but wanted to know what you thought. Luv Phlegm)


	2. A little thing called Cedric

**2. A little thing called Cedric**

Everything is going great. I have the coolest friends, who I must admit, are rather strange at times. I am enjoying my lessons…except potions because the teacher could probably become the world's biggest supplier of WD40 (a type of spray oil) as well as writing a book called '100 & 1 meanest insults' in one lesson. AND I got sorted into GRYFFINDOR! My mum was so proud she bought me a scarf despite the fact that it is actually quite warm still. And my final lesson for the week is a FLYING LESSON! And we finally get to go on the brooms. David tried to teach me once but he thought he was being funny and told me if I leant forward I would do a loop de loop. Instead I shot off and was found 500 metres away planted firmly in a thorn bush. I still have the scars.

"Katie stop daydreaming and get your but over here" yelled Angelina.

"Ange, I enjoy daydreaming much more and besides who would want to go over there with you and the twins. It would be suicide to even attempt going any closer to that stench" I reply, it is entirely true that boys stink. Not as much as I am making it out to be but hey gotta have fun in life.

"That's not very nice Katie" a voice says behind me. Who knows me? I am little Katie nobody knows because it is better that way. So I turn around to find out who it is. Ahh I nearly fall down in a dead faint. He's smiling at me. Oh My God he has got the most fantastic smile. Hang on gain control of jaw, knees and bladders please Katie.

"(cough cough) err no it wasn't very nice I suppose." He just laughs. Oh heavens above I am about to become a gibbering fool. Why me?

"Oh and by the way. I am Cedric, Cedric Diggory" Well nah dah. Anyone who doesn't know Cedric Diggory has been living under a rock for a rather long time.

"Hi, I'm Katie Bell"

"Yeah I know" He knows me he knows me HURRAH! Oh wait shut up he's still talking. "…David's sister right?"

"Um Yeah that's right" Dang everybody knows David. WHY? This is now on the top of my to do list. Find out why my brother is some sort of God.

"Everybody stand beside a broom, please." Ah dang stupid teachers. No thanks I would rather stay here with my new friend who, if I don't regain control over myself, will become covered in drool.

"Better go then. See you round Katie"

"Yeah sure. See you round." Bugger.

0000000

"I see you have met the lovely Mr. Diggory Kates" David whispers in my ear.

"Yeah and… jealous are we"

"No, funny really. I saw your little rendezvous outside. I noticed that maybe you are immune to the Diggory charm because you weren't covering him in saliva like everyone else who has spoken to him. "

"In your dreams David. You're jealous because you don't have a 'Diggory Charm'. And you don't think I should be caught as well because that would hurt your little ego." I punched him playfully on the arm.

"So, ikkle Katiekins has found a Hogwarts sweetheart already. How very sweet."

"Go away David"

"Okay, bye"

"Err Dave, just a sec"

"Sure"

"Why are you some sort of high profile being at this school?"

"You'll se Kates you'll see. And perhaps it might benefit you too"

"So you're not going to tell me."

"No. But I am going to tell you that I am going to start rumours about you and Cedric."

"Bugger off David. AND NO RUMOUR SPREADING!" He just walks off laughing. Damn him. I look down the table to where David and his friends are sitting. I can hear him faintly telling his friends about me and Cedric. I scan their faces until I get to Oliver's. He looks kind of downcast, like the news he is getting is bad or something. Perhaps…Nah wouldn't be. I saw him with that Sarah girl the other day. I shrug and turn to my food. Glorious Food. Nothing like it. Yay!Chow down.

(Hey, Thankyou for your great reviews. Still more needed. And remember you can say what you don't like. I would be happy to change it. Luv Phlegm :)


	3. Quidditch

I just walked into the common room dressed in Gryffindor colours to find Fred & George trying unsuccessfully to start a conga line singing Quidditch, Quidditch, Qui Ditch.  
'Poor Fred & George can't start a conga line. At least we're sane' I said to Alicia and Ange.  
'Huh?' They got up and walked over to the conga lining twins and joined in.

'TRAITORS!' _Stupid traitors. _So I walk over to the floor tables sit down and let my head smack down on it. That was really hard poor table. I got a minutes peace until my lovely table is dragged out from under my head and I get bloody conga lining eejots singing David-Bell, David-Bell, David- Be-ell etc. AND AGAIN WITH THE DAVID WORSHIPING! WHAT IS WITH THIS WORLD!

'Why are you worshiping my brother AGAIN?'

'That my precious ignoramus you will find out in 3 hours and 10 minutes.'  
'Thanks George you were a great help. NOT!' _WOW what a strong comeback NOT. _Lets go ask hmm Oh yes. I smack myself really hard. Duh. Ask one of his friends. AND Oliver is here in the common roomstaring (not really) right at your face. Hokay, so I get up and walk purposefully towards him and plonk my rather large backside next to him.

'So, Can you tell me why my bro is sooo wonderful?'  
He turns to me. 'No, why don't you ask your friends?'  
'Because they won't tell me and you should know''  
'Yeah I do know but know I'm not going to tell you''  
'Yes you are'  
'No I'm not' He gets up and heads for the Boys dorm. So of course I follow.  
'Yes'  
'No'  
'Y-E-S'

'N-O' By now we are at the bottom of the stairs. Well I am he's gone up; I thank goodness realized where he was going in time to stop myself from entering his dorm. So being stuck at the bottom of the stairs being the stubborn being I am did the only thing I could think of. Yell up the stairs!

'YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE WHY WILL NO ONE TELL ME WHAT IS WITH THE DAVID WORSHIPING AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW DESPITE THE FACT I HARDLY KNOW YOU **I HATE YOU**!' I wonder if he got the message. Oh here he is. He's coming down the stairs AND….

'Katie, it isn't very nice to yell up the stairs and I don't think you hate me. And I'm sorry if you feel upset that I won't tell you why everyone know your brother.' He's so sweet. But wait there's more he reaches out and puts his arm around my shoulders. We're so close I can feel his Quidditch toned muscles. It's so nice here. He should do this more… _WAIT WAIT WAIT! GET YOUR MIND BACK OUT OF THE GUTTER! STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT YOUR BRO'S BEST FRIEND AND GET WITH THE PICTURE! _  
'Err right, I'll be going now. Ciao'

**LATER**

I sat down in the grand stands. The twins had made me wear this ridiculous hate that would roar every time we scored and eat one of the little Slytherin dolls if they scored. Oh better shut up now Lee's started commentating.  
'From Gryffindor we have- Bell, Wood, Finn, Jones,Kent,Arno aaand Chandra. From Slytherin we have - Flint, Ronaldo, Parks, Watt,Kingy, aaaand Waith'  
Within seconds of the ball being released David had theQuaffle and was streaking towards the goal. He scored and kept scoring for about 30 minutes until Slytherin Got the Quaffle and flew towards Oliver, Ronaldo threw the ball but before itcould get anywhere near the goals Oliver had caught it and thrown it towardsYolanta Finn. By the time the game was nearing the 2 hour mark, with Gryffindor up 210-0, Slytherin was gettingdesperate. Suddenlytheir beaters Watt & Kingy smashed two bludgers towards either side of David and Parks wascoming in from above and Ronaldo was blocking him from below. Just as it looked as though David was going to end up as some type of human pulp I found out why he was loved so much. He jumped off his broom and as he was speeding dangerously fast towards the ground he landed on the back of Flint'sComet 5-70 obviously angering the Slytherin Chaser. Then the Gryffindor Seeker Omo Chandra turned up with Davids broom and flew off to resume searching for the snitch. The crowd went absolutley wild at Dave's daring move. I just sat there in total shock at my idiot brother. When the game was over i was going to kill him. And soon enough it did. Unfortunatley Slytherin caught the snitch while Chandra was giving Dave his broom. But it didn't matter because we won 210-150. That brilliant Wood saved everything the Slytherins threw at him. Hurrah.  
Afterthe gameI headed towards Gryffindor change room to tell me stupid brother that ifhe everydied doing his dumb heroics i would refuse to be of blame. Yes my mother would blame me because for some reason she thinks i have some control over the Idiot. So,i marched straight up to the door swing it wide open and openmy mouth to speak but instead i make a sort of squeaking noise and freeze.Apparently Oliver wasn't expecting some one to walk in at that moment. He was standing about 3 feet away from me without a shirt on and only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
'Yes Katie'  
'Squeak' _Well done Katie you've turned into a squeaking fool. REGAIN CONTROL OVER YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! The whole problem is that i don't mind what i am seeing. Really it's quite nice. WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! Let's have a look at this situation shall we. I am standing frozen in the doorway still holding the door open, my eyes are open wider than i can remember them being open before and my mouth has dropped open aswell. To make the situation worse it's extremely obvious that i am staring at his oh so muscley chest and he is still just standing there in only his towel.  
'_Uh Katie can you close the door it's kinda cold'  
'Squeak' I move as much as i can. I take a step forward, drop my arm which is holding the door open and continue to stare. WHAT HAPPENED TO REGAINING CONTROL!  
'Katie, I am honoured to know that you admire my body but if you keeping staring like that you will stay like that'  
'_(cough cough)_Err yes (i regain control) do you know where david is?'  
'He says that he knows your mum will blame you but he doesn't plan on dieing so stop worrying. He also says for you to come to our next Quidditch practice on thursday at 6.'  
'Erm thanks. Tell him I'll do that. Oh and could you please put some clothes on?'  
'Anything for you Kates'  
'Ar right' And then i turn around and walk out. Well done Katie. NOT.

**LATER  
**  
'Katie, can i have a word?'  
'Sure'  
'Katie i was wondering if you would like to go out with me'  
'Of course i'd love to'  
'Great, well i'll see you round'  
'Yeah see you round ...'

(hehe cliff hanger. Who is Katie going out with? find out next chapter. I hope this one was long enough and i hope you enjoyed it. HAVE A MERRY XMAS EVERYONE! luv Phlegm)


	4. Memories and Trials

_(Hey every1. thanks again for all of your reviews. Okay I am just going to do some age things for this chappie:  
Katie: 3rd, Fred & George: 3rd, Alicia & Ange: 3rd, Cedric: 3rd, Oliver:6th. Hope that helps. Keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy! Luv Phlegm C _

**4. Memories and Trials**

'Ahh memories'

'What are you doing Miss Katie?'

'None of your big fat bees wax George'

'What are you writing in your (turns to front of book) 'memories book?'. Okay so we're in the back of History of magic and I'm supposed to be taking notes and instead I am writing in my memories book.  
'Ahhh Katie how are these memories when they only happened the other year'  
'George that's the point. I want to remember these things and they happened in the past so they are memories.'  
'Whatever you reckon Katie'  
'Aww Katie that's so sweet, you thought from the minute you met us we were funny. George isn't Katie the sweetest' Fred grabs my head and tries to noggie me (grabs head and rubs knuckles on top).

'Shut up Fred and why were you reading that?'  
'Freddy boy stop that and read the third entry."

'Read it to me'  
'Okay. (Takes deep breath) _I just walked into the common room dressed in Gryffindor colours to find Fred & George trying unsuccessfully to start a conga line singing Quidditch, Quidditch, Qui Ditch.  
"Poor Fred & George can't start a conga line. At least we're sane" I said to Alicia and Ange.  
"Huh?" They got up and walked over to the conga lining twins and joined in. _'  
'That's horrible Katie'  
'But Fred that's not all listen to this. _bloody conga lining eejots. _How insulting is that?'  
'Very, my handsome brother.'  
'Give me a look'. Alicia grabs the book out of their hands and she and Ange start reading.  
'Hey, have you read this?' Ange leans over and starts reading to them the part where I'm in the change rooms with Oliver. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough the first time.  
'_ his oh so muscly chest and he is still just standing there in only his towel. _Katie! Why didn't you tell us about this?' Ange is going all 'I-have-been-deprived-of-some-good-gossip-how-could-you' on me.  
'His oh so muscly chest!' George is throwing me a look that is both questioning and threatening to laugh.  
'Katie we never knew'. Jeeze Fred has the same look.  
'Katie has a crush on Oliver!'. Crap all four of them almost yelled that.  
'No! No! No! That is incredibly wrong wrong wrong. And come on you all know I'm going out with.'  
'Cedric, Darling Cedric. Yeah we know' George said this in his most posh accent possible.  
'Yeah she's right. And Katie didn't he ask you out nearer to the middle of the year 'cose you've got it written in the start of the year after the Quidditch match.' Yeah trust Alicia to point that out.  
'Does it really matter?'  
'S'pose not'  
'Good and anyway it's time to go.' We all get up, get our stuff together and go to lunch. About time too'

**Lunch...**

At lunch I am sitting happily stuffing my face like a pig when oh holy master new Quiditch captain walks over and has the indecency to throw me a disgusted look simply because food is flying everywhere.  
'Err Katie?'  
'Yesth Owiba'  
'Don't talk when your mouth is full'  
'Wasdebah Owiba' Once again he throws that 'Oh-my-you-feral-pig-if-i-had-a-choice-i-wouldn't-have-anything-to-do-with-you' look. Then he shunts me aside sits himself down and gives Ange, 'lic, George, Fred and me a 'listen-or-die' look.  
'As you all know. This afternoon there are no classes. So. I want you all on the Quidditch pitch for trials. If you know anyone interested tell them to be there'  
'How many players do you need Ol' gee George not slow or anything.  
'Let's see: David Bell (he looks at me) got an offer from Puddlemere so he's gone. (He puts out a finger). Finn moved to Australia. (Another finger). Jones, Arno and Chandra all finished (three fingers). Not that we'll miss Chandra he was really bad never caught the snitch. And then there was Kent who had and accident in his potions exams last year and burnt his legs off.' That last comment received repulsed looks from us.  
'Can't they grow his legs back?' hey I had to know.  
'No it was a badly made growth solution' Ahh.

**Trials…**

'Righto everyone. Please divide yourselves into beaters, seekers, and chasers, unfortunately if you are a keeper we have no place for you but if you would like to tryout for a different position you are welcome' Mr captainy waptainy started very strongly. He's walking towards me now probably 'cose I am at the start of the 'chasers' line.  
'Hey Mr. captainy waptainy'  
'Katie. (He has a pained look on his face). I watched you flying over the summer, do that again and you have a great chance.' And now he walks off to his Keeper position.  
'KATIE!' Ange screams in my ear 'YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE WITH HIM OVER THE SUMMER!'  
'Yeah sorry must have forgotten to mention that.' Now she's glaring at me in her 'that's-twice-you've-deprived-me-of-gossip-shame-on-you-i-shan't-talk-now' mode.  
'Katie, Oliver's signalling you to go up now' Alicia tells me. So I kick off and fly towards Ollie wollie.  
'Try to score some goals' TRY TRY my head screams. I'll show you. I kinda wish I had said that out loud but anyway. Five mins. later a buzzer sounds. Time up. I kicked ass. 50 goals!.  
'Good try Bell'  
"Whatever. Ollie Wollie.' He growled at that. He he. He growls. I stick around to watch the rest of the trials. I don't mean to brag or anything but only Ange and 'Lic got anywhere near my score.  
'Okay everyone nice flying today. A list will be up in the common room on Sunday. Clean up and go to dinner.' There is a great big roar after this. He he. No one likes Mr. Captainy waptainy.

**Dinner…**

'If I'm not on the team there's going to be Oliver stew for dinner on Sunday night'.  
'Katie that's not nice' Damn forgot he started hanging with us since Dave left.  
'Don't you have other friends?'  
Hurt look 'Don't you like me Katie?'  
'No, you smell…Smelly'. Smelly? What goes on in my head?  
He sniffs his armpit. 'No I don't'  
'Believe what you like Ol'. After this we have an enjoyable dinner. Oliver looked really happy until Cedric turned up. When Cedric turned up he was all 'go-away-you-little-beep-evil-person-from-opposing-team-or-die'. I got up and went off with Cedric. As we were walking off I quickly looked back at Ollie to see him death glaring Cedric's back. The insanity of him.

**Later…**

'So what went on with you and Cedric before.'  
'None of your bees wax Ange'.  
'Meanie'.  
'Nosey'.  
'Humph'  
'Whatever Ange.'  
'Come on lets get some sleep' Brilliant girl that Alicia.

**Sunday…**

'OH MY GOD! QUIDDITCH TEAM LIST TODAY!'  
'SHUT UP KATIE!' I get up and run down stairs to see Oliver hanging the sheet on the wall.  
'Lemme see. Lemme see.'  
'Patience Katie'  
'You sound like my mother Oliver'. I move towards the notice. He steps in front of me.  
'Move it fatso'. I try to move around him. He blocks me.  
'No' I keep trying to move around him. I dodge left go right and he still blocks me. Freaking Quidditch skills.  
'Move'  
'Fine' He steps aside and runs off. I walk over to the notice and my jaw drops. I can't believe it. I look down the list of names and mine …

(CLIFF HANGAR YEAH! I like cliff hangars. Hehe. Will try to update soon!)


	5. An unexpected twist

_Hello all. Thanx to all you lovely peeps who review. Sorry its taken so long to finally update but my freaking school has hit me with exams, assignments & orals and its 5 weeks into the new school year. Dang I hate it. Katie is approx. 13 just so u know.  
Luv Phlegm. Oh and a bit of swearing in this chappie. )_

_**And now on with the show**._

**5. An unexpected twist**

WASN'T THERE. MY NAME WAS NOWHERE ON THE LIST. I check again. Twice to make sure I am not crazy. AND THAT FREAKIN LIEING SON OF A FREAKING BITCH GETS POOR INNOCENT KATIES HOPES UP THEN DROPS HER ONTO THE FREAKING CONCRETE HASN'T PUT ME ON THE LIST. WHEN I FIND HIM I AM GONNA WRING HIS LITTLE QUIDDITCH LOVING NECK UNTIL HE GIVES ME A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CURSE HIM TO OBLIVION. And just in case I have missed my name I rip the list of the wall and run straight up to our dorm and kick the door open.

"ALI, ANGE UP NOW!"

'GO AWAY HAVE YOU ANY INDEA WHAT TIME IT IS LET ALONE WHAT DAY IT IS" Ali yells at me. So yeah its 6:00 on Sunday morning, official sleep in day AND I have just woken miss if-I-am-sleeping-keep-it-that-way. But hey I have a problem. So instead of being respectful and quickly exiting the room, I run straight to her bed and jump on top of her.

"KATIE DO YOU NOT GET THE PICTURE"

"JUST READ IT ALI" I shove the piece of parchment in her face. She looks it up and down.

"OMG ANGE, ANGE" she runs to Angelina's bed and is shaking her awake. "WE GOT IN! WE GOT IN!"

Ange yanks the sheet out of her hands, reads it then starts jumping on the bed with Ali.

"But Katie," Ange stops jumping and looks at me sitting pathetically on Ali's bed. "Where's your name?" As she says this Ali yanks it back and looks at it again. Then looks at me with a major shocked face.

"That's the thing, it's not there". I look down at my feet.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SITING HERE!" Ange is yelling at me. I get ready to get angry at her 'cause I had kinda expected sympathy.

"WHY ARENT YOU IN HIS FACE DEMANDING AND EXPLINATION!" Okay, not expected.

"I dunno"

"WELL STOP NOT KNOWING, FIND OUT WHERE HE IS, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THERE AND YELL HIS GUTS OUT" All her yelling is winding me up so when she jumps of the bed and right up to me, then shoves a piece of parchment in my face its kinda the last straw. I snatch the piece of parchment from her, turn on my heel and march out the door. As I am leaving I hear a huge HURRAH emit from our dorm. Mr Captainy Waptainy had better hope I don't find him 'cause when I do there's gonna be Ollie soup for lunch.

**Quidditch change rooms..**

I have finally found Mr Freaking asshole in the showers. I march straight up to his little cubicle and without thinking push the door open and walk in.

"YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A BLOODY GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS!" I put the infamous parchment in his face.

"Oh yeah that" he says simply.

"Oh yeah that", I mimic him, "What the frick do you mean, 'Oh yeah that'"

"I mean oh yeah that" He then turns and reaches in to his bag and pulls another piece of parchment out of his bag. While he goes fishing in his bag I stand behind him spluttering stupidly.

"Want to see something" He says cryptically.

"U huh" He puts the parchment near my hand and as I go to grab it he pulls his hand away. I step up to him and attempt to grab it.

"Ha ha ha no."

"Whadda ya mean no"

"I mean no" Its at this point I realise the situation. I am standing in my Pj's which might I say aren't much. Just a pair of girl boxers and a singlet. While he is standing in a pair of Puddlemere United boxers and nothing else. I attempt to back away at this point but he grabs me around the waist and pushes me against the wall under the shower.  
"I think you need to cool down." I just glare at him. Then something hits me. My singlet is white and guess what happens when white gets wet. That's right! It goes see through.

"Erm Ollie"

"Yeah Katie"

"I'm wearing white"

"And?"

"White goes see through when it's wet."

"Ah well never mind" He then closes the gap between us.

"You cool enough yet" I just giggle and then it goes silent. Well that is except for the noise of the shower. Then, I dunno we must have been caught up in the moment, 'cause we leaned in and kissed. Nothing spectacular just kissed and had we not heard the door to the shower block open it may have gotten out of hand.

"Shat" Ollie whispers.

"What are we going to do?" He thinks for a second.

"Just slip out and if anyone asks just say you're wet 'cause you've been here in the mist for ages."

"Righto" I carefully slip out of the door and stand beside the cubicle.

"Oh hey Katie" It's George. "What are yo doing here?"

"Oh just waiting for Oliver to get out of the shower."

"Great, yeah. Did you notice that there wasn't a Quidditch list too?"

"Huh, Oh yeah well there was."

"Really"

"Yeah I pulled it down, 'cause Mr fantastic didn't put my name on the list"

"Bastard"

"mmm" Just then 'Mr Fantastic' emerges fully clothed from the shower.

"What's this some sort of party I don't know about" Ollie shouldn't quit his day job to become an actor.

"We were just wondering where the Quidditch list is" Straight to the point George.

'Ah yeah, hang a sec." He rummages through his bag and produces a piece of parchment. "Here we go". I yank the parchment and read it. This time my name IS on the list.

"Now wouldn't it have been easy to just put that list up in the first place?" I glare at him and storm out of the room.

**Just after Breakfast Monday Morning..**

I had managed to avoid 'Mr Fantastic' for the rest of the weekend but no doubt at some stage I would have to face him again. I had hoped it wouldn't be for sometime but as my life would have it he walks right up to me in the hall and asks to speak to me alone. Of course I had to agree, so I slowly got to my feet and followed him. I felt like a run away puppy following its master home in shame. Thank goodness the bell was about to ring.

"So, how have you been?" I just look at him as if he was stupid.

"It's just a question Katie" I still just give him the same stupid look.

"Fine if that's the way you're going to be you obviously can't be on the team. I mean if I try to get you to train and you give me that look its just not going to work is it?" I still just stare at. And then finally the bell rings and I finally speak.

"We'll talk later Wood". And leave. Just like that nothing fancy. But unfortunately I just told him I _would_ talk. Damn.

**Approx. 3 out of 6 periods..**

I get ambushed by Oliver as I am walking to lunch.

"You said you would talk?" It was hardly a question but he still managed to make it sound like it was.

"Yes alright. You want to know what I have to say. Okay I'll tell you what I have to say" I snapped, I mean if he hadn't been so annoying I might have been nicer but he is Oliver James Wood who sometimes just doesn't get it. "What happened on Sunday was a mistake, OK a mistake it shouldn't have happened. I don't generally go round with my Quidditch captains!" I yelled at him. I wouldn't have yelled except I felt like it.

"That's all you have to say?" He said that really calmly.

"Yes that is all I have to say. I have a boyfriend of whom I like a lot and if it wasn't for you I probably would be with him now. What happened on Sunday shouldn't have happened." I said that in a yelled whisper, if you know what I mean.

"We kissed and that is all you have to say"

"Yes" I hear a snort behind me and turn around. I spot Cedric walking back in the other direction. But he couldn't have heard could he? I through one last dirty look at Oliver and storm off to lunch.

**Just before dinner after finale lesson for the day!**

"Why hello Katie" I know that voice anywhere and anyway who else would grab me from behind.

"Hey Cedric"

"Hows my Kate?" Only Cedric gets away with calling me Kate.

"Just great. Hows my Cedric?"

"Wonderful now that I have seen my Kate" I laugh and turn to face him kissing him on the cheek. It was really sweet except for the fact it was rush hour and everyone was going to the hall so we got knocked down the stairs. Laughing we rolled into a classroom and finally stop. Cedric then grabs me round my waist and starts to kiss me on the lips. I give in to him and we continue for a little bit until someone clears their throat behind us. We stop and turn around.

"Oh hey Professor Hadley" I say to the young Arithmacy teacher.

"Good evening Miss Bell and Mr Diggory. If I am not mistaken this time is supposed to be spent dining or studying?" As he says this his eyebrows slowly rise.

"Oh but professor we were"

"You were what studying and accidentally forgot it?"

"Oh no professor we were studying the whole time"

"Oh really and what were you studying?"

"Anatomy of course". He chuckles and then says.

"I suppose rather I set myself up for that one didn't I?" He then chuckles again and says. "Well why don't you go dine now or something" Cedric and I pick ourselves up and run laughing towards the Hall.

_(Well I hope you all enjoyed that. It was rather longer than normal so I hope you appreciate it. Please review! And be grateful for the non cliff hanger ending. Will update soon!_

_Luv Phlegm )_


	6. Criminal Invetigations & marriage?

_Hi all. I just want to take this op to thank all of my wonderful reviewers especially:_

_Funstuff05_

_Black Flaming Heart_

_aznchic2009_

_QueenKai_

_Heeheeitsme_

_Thankyou so much for reviewing! You're the best! _

_Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. _

_Luv Phlegm C_

_I'm sorry if you don't like swearing but the next few chappies will have a bit._

**Ch. 6 Criminal Investigations & marriage?**

**Dorm 3 weeks after the 'incident'**

'Okay Katie what the hell is going on?' Ali says as she pushes me through the door and onto the waiting stool.

'What' I ask 'cause correct me ifI am wrong but if the first thing someone says is "What the hell is going on" you'd be kinda confused too, right? Ali and Ange just give me a look that says you-have-got-to-be-kidding.

'Katie, do I have to spell it out for you?'

'Yeah sounds good but maybe some other time 'cause I got things to do, people to see, places to go etc.' As I say this I get off my stool and walk towards the door.

'I don't think so' Ali points her wand at me and I get hit by some spell so I find myself flying back to the chair and suddenly I appear to be tied to it.

'Right, so what's up?' I ask in all honesty, I really have no idea what's going on.

'Well as you seem to be playing dumb I will tell you bit by bit' Ange draws herself up a nice comfy chair, so I give her look to say what!-you-get-nice-and-comfy-and-I-get-criminal-questioning-chair? She just gives a look that says If-you-hadn't-played-dumb-you'd-have-one-too. 'So first of all you are ignoring Oliver and treating him as if he stole Mr. Quiffly.' (Mr. Quiffly is a toy that has a quaffle body but has legs and arms etc. very cute).

'Yes I have been and he might as well have stolen Mr Quiffly.' I am very protective of Mr. Quiffly 'cause I have had him since I was a little gremlin. Some might say I am still a little gremlin and they could be right 'cause I still can't sleep without Mr. Quiffly. Hmm interesting thought.

'Exactly'. Huh? Oh, apparently while I had been off in La La land the conversation had been continuing.

'Katie, why are you ignoring him? Why are you treating him like that?...'

'And most of all Why were you in the shower with him?'

"What!' Ali and Ange scream together.

'George!' I scream.

'Well Katie what were you doing in there?' After George says this there is a unanimous 'uhuh' around the room.

'I was standing in the mist waiting…'

'Katie don't give me that'.

'Give you what George?'

'Oh come on Katie 1st of all no one I repeat NO ONE gets _that_ wet standing in the mist and 2ndly we heard you and Oliver arranging that excuse'.

'Oh'. Well… Err… I really don't know what to say. I mean what can you say. 1 you've just been caught and 2 your only alibi and excuse has just been blown out of the water.

'Yeah oh' says Fred. Ali and Ange are giving me identical looks. Rather hard to describe really. Something kinda like HOLY-CRAP-OMG and other things like that. Yep I'm in for it.

'Well when the going gets tough, the tough get going.' I stand up stool and all and ran threw the door leaving a very shocked Ange, Ali, Fred and George behind me.

------------------0-0--------0-0-----------0-0-------------0-0-----------------0-0---------------

**Training **

_**Something like 3 days after meeting in room on stool and approx. 5pm.**_

'BELL IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR OVERWEIGHT AND FAT ARSE…'

'THAT HAPPENS TO BE SAGGING OVER THE SIDES OF YOUR BROOM'

'Thankyou Fred now if you'll let me finish, ARSE UP IN THE AIR AND SHOOTING SUCCESSSFUL GOALS IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS YOU'LL NEVER SEE THIS PITCH FROM HERE AGAIN!' I could almost laugh the little vein on his temple is throbbing BUT then again he is insulting me.

'Oi! 1. My arse is NOT sagging over the broom, yours is. 2. SUCCESSFUL GOALS! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHY I AM EVEN DOWN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? OR HAS YOUR TINY LITTLE QUIDDITCH ONLY BRAIN FORGOTTEN! PERHAPS I SHOULD YELL IT INTO YOUR FACE ONE MORE TIME SO IT CAN GET THROUGH ALL THE BLOODY QUIDDITCH!' So you know, the reason I am on the ground at the moment is, Mr. Bloody Fantastic decided that all the goals I scored previously had something wrong with them therefore could not be allowed. So after scoring 250 "unallowable" goals I got pissed and flew to the ground.

'AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WILL NEVER SEE THE PITCH FROM HERE AGAIN!'

'I MEAN BELL, THAT I WILL KICK YOU OFF THE TEAM!'

'GOOD BUT THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!'

'AND WHY IS THAT' Instead of replying straight away, I fly straight up so that I am slightly above him and almost touching his face. Then I start yelling. Really loud.

'BECAUSE I QUIT!' Before he can say anything I am on the ground at the bottom of the stairs up to the change rooms and have started climbing. But then again it is kind of a long time 'cause he sort of just hung there stupidly in the air looking shocked.

'BEEEEEEELLLLLL!' Uh oh sounds like he's coming for me. I start climbing the stairs faster without looking to see if he is following me. I make it to the top of the stairs and grab the door handle. I then turn to see him landing across from me.

'What are you doing Bell?' Well duh.

'Quitting'

'But this is our second practice.'

'I know. Now you have time to find a replacement'

'You don't want to do this Bell'

'On the contrary I do. Why? Because ever since that Sunday 3 weeks ago you have treated me like dirt AND obviously you can't handle me being on the team. So I have taken the appropriate action and decided to quit my FAVOURITE sport so that you can be comfortable.'

'Bell'

'I have a first name you know' I say in a dangerously low growl. And with that I get a great lot of spit and let it loose right at his feet. Then I turn on my heel and march through the door, slamming it behind me.

------------0-0---------------------0-0------------------0-0---------------0-0--------------------

**Girls Dorm approx. 7:00pm**

I am currently lying on a stretcher bed, probably stolen from the Hospital Wing, strapped as tightly as possible. My wand has been taken from me and I have Ange's Wand Lumosed in my face.

'KATIE! HOW CAN YOU QUIT! LEAVING US ALL ALONE WITH MR FREAKING QUIDDITCH MAN?' Ali yells into my face.

'SIMPLE ALI! BY YELLING INTO THE IDIOTS FACE "I QUIT"! THAT'S HOW I DO IT!'

'KAAATTTIIIEE' Ali whines in my face.

'ALIIIIIII' I reply.

'Katie please don't make this any harder for any of us. Just get your butt over there and tell him you didn't get much sleep last night so you are a little grumpy and you didn't mean to say you quit and that you would really like to be back on the team.'

'You'd like that wouldn't you Fred' I growl at him.

'Whatever you reckon.'

'And anyway How the heck would I get over there considering the fact you seem to have made sure I wouldn't fly away in a cyclone.' Gotcha, so many straps I would be lucky to manage to get my hand off the bed.

'We would untie you ofcourse.' That brings an evil plan to my head,

'FINE! FINE THEN! YOU'VE GOT ME! BUT ONLY I REPEAT ONLY BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR QUIDDITCH!' Have you caught onto my plan yet?

'Alright, you know what to do Ange.' Says Fred very stupidly, very very stupidly.

'Thankyou.' I say politely after they get all the straps off and allow me to go to the door.

'We're proud of you Katie. You know you're being the bigger man err woman doing this.' Yeah well if only you knew George. So I turn around and smile at them.

They stay at the top of the stairs as I walk to the bottom. I make it look like I am about to keep going along the landing and onto the boys stairs. And then I bolt. I run as fast as I can off the landing, down the stairs & across the common room until I reach the portrait. I turn around to see what's happening. I see the twins running down the stairs towards me and Ange at the top of the stairs still yelling 'FOR GOODNESS SAKES STUN HER!' I waste no more time and dive through the portrait hole performing a movie like forward roll on the other side. I stand up and brush myself, then wave to the very confused looking Ronald Weasley and walk off, struggling not to emit a very loud 'I'M FREEEE!'

--------------0-0---------------0-0-----------------0-0----------------0-0------------------------

Oliver's POV

**Boys Dorm. Not long before the great escape.**

What the hell was she playing at? Quitting? She has no right to quit. Or does she? I run to my trunk and pick up an old battered book. I turn to the page on team members, damn she can quit. But what on earth. She tried so hard to get on that team. And everyone else who tried out other than Alicia and Angelina was well crap. Damn her. I did not treat her like dirt. I throw the book down in disgust. It's all her fault. I decide to get some sleep. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. A few seconds of nothing then slowly an image starts to appear. It's David telling us, on Katie's third day of school I think, that she appears to like Cedric. Then it changes to the day I found out she was going out with that slime ba... I mean Cedric. Then the image changes again. This time it's the other day in the shower with Katie. I lean in and just as I'm about to kiss her again I am suddenly pulled from my dreams by Anges' voice screaming something about stunning someone. I get up and sprint out of the room and down the stairs to the landing.

'What the hell is going on?' I yell to no one in particular.

'It's Katie,' I swing to the voice and see Alicia up the girls steps, 'She was going to uh do something for us and then she ran off.'

'She ran off.' I got woken up because they sent her on some silly errand and she ran off.

'I know what you're thinking but please help us find her.' It's Ange this time.

'Oh yeah and what am I thinking?' Well I have to know what she thinks I am thinking. Does that make sense?

'You don't care what she does because she's no longer on the team.'

'Close enough.'

'Please Oliver, we don't know where she is and it might be really important that we find her.' I give the girls a pained look.

'Ah good to see you've come to help Oliver.' Says George, well at least I think it's George.

'Well I wasn't going to…'

'But you're a good fellow and you are.' I think that was Fred.

'Fine.'

'Everyone seems to be saying that today.'

'Right you are my brother. Righto then I will check the East Wing, Fred you've got the West, Ange and Alicia have the North and Oliver you have the South and the grounds.'

'I get the South Wing AND the grounds?'

'Come on Oliver, you and I both know the South Wing barely exists.' It's true I suppose.

'Fine I'll do it. What do we do when we find her?'

'You know the alert charm don't you Oliver'

'Yeah, That's 4th year stuff.'

'Good just do one of those to alert us that you have her and we will come to you. Got that everyone?' Everyone nods. 'Let's get moving.'

---------0-0-------------------0-0----------------0-0------------------0-0------------------------

**Entrance Hall after checking the South wing.**

She's still nowhere to be found. I get ready to head outside and look for her. In reality we have only been searching for about 20 minutes, that's how small the South Wing is, and I am already starting to get annoyed with her. I walk around grounds a bit until I reach the lake. I decide to take a break and head to 'my spot'. As I am nearing it I see Katie. She is in 'my spot' and is leaning up against the tree. Damn it. Is there anything she is going to do that won't annoy me tonight? I quickly do the alert charm before heading towards her. I start to sneak up on her until I get about a foot from the tree.

'Did they send you to find me?' She asks.

'Not really.'

'Hmm, stop sneaking like an idiot and come where I can see you.' I feel like refusing but instead I do as she says. I walk around and sit in front of her.

'What's up?' I ask.

'Like you want to know.'

'Come on Katie.'

'Fine, you want to know what's up, I'll tell you what's up. Ever since David got on the team I might as well not exist. Mum and Dad are always talking about David. David this, David that and you know what, I can handle that it's fine. And Dave's good about it all. I mean it hasn't gone to his head and every time I see him I get something off him but I don't want that. And I'm not going to say that I want my brother back either because that would be selfish. He's got a great job that he's enjoying and if I said I wanted him back it would be unfair to him. It's not his fault Mum & Dad are never home 'cause their off watching him. You came over for the first two weeks of the holiday's right?' I just nod my head, 'Well that's when everything was good before he started playing. But the rest of the holidays were crap because I was home alone for most of them. And occasionally I get to go to a game but most of the time it was only Mum & Dad off to watch fabulous David play.' I watch as she stops to take a breath. All this time she hasn't looked at me, she just stares off into the distance.

'You don't have to go on.' Katie just shakes her head and continues.

'I can handle all of that but then I came to school and well… you know all of this stuff just started happening. And everyone keeps pressuring me to clear things with you and I know that every time they strap me to some sort of chair I smile and joke but its just another thing to add to my list of crappy things that go on in Katie Bell's life.' She stops for a moment and turns to me, 'And I'm not telling you this because I think it will clear things, I'm not telling you because you're the only one that make it better or that I think you're special. I'm telling you because I thought you'd be the only one who would understand you know. Seeing as how you know David & my Mum & Dad.' Katie is still looking at me, so I figure its time to say something.

'Katie I know you don't normally say things like this and I figured considering the circumstances that you weren't telling me 'cause I'm special so don't worry.' I smile at her trying to get her to lighten up. 'Anyway onto more important matters. Will you rejoin the Quidditch team?'

She shakes her head, 'I, I can't'

'Why not?' She's starting to lighten up now.

'Well I quit for a reason and I don't think you really understand.'

'Katie, that's in the past now. I've already forgotten'

'Really?' She has a small smile at her lips now.

'Really. So …'

----------0-0--------------0-0----------------0-0----------------0-0------------------------------

No one's POV

**Near the spot where Oliver and Katie are, George Fred, Ali and Ange get closer.**

'You know guys I don't think we should have taken our time.' Says George.

'Why'

'Well look.' The group looked off towards Katie and Oliver to see Oliver down on one knee with Katie standing above him looking slightly nervous.

'Uh oh.' Said Alicia. Oliver now appeared to be talking and then still on one knee holding one of Katie's hands he looked up into her eyes questioningly. Katie then nodded and Oliver jumped up and pulled her into a giant hug. Both of them were smiling and looked as though their wildest dreams had come true. As the group drew nearer still Oliver scooped up Katie's body and kissed her forehead.

'I know we left them to fix their problems. But I didn't think them getting married was part of the plan.' Fred looked questioningly at everyone else.

----------------0-0----------------00-----------------0-0------------------0-0--------------------

_Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was definitely longer than I usually write. Thankyou once again for all those reviews. Please please do more though! Will try to update soon. Holidays coming up so maybe even two new chapters. _

_Luv Phlegm C_


	7. Goal post Keeper OLIVER

Hey Hey,

Well all the chapters should be fixed now. YAY! So anyway it just means Katie is a year older. My apologies again for having to make the change but please bare with me. Anyway u should probably read the story now.

Luv Phlegm THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!

'_I know we left them to fix their problems. But I didn't think them getting married was part of the plan.' Fred looked questioningly at everyone else…._

**Oliver & Katie's Spot approx. 7:45pm.**

Oliver's POV

'Katie I think the others have found us' I say to into her hair, because at the moment I am holding her in my arms.

'What makes you say that Ollie?' I grimace at the nickname and reply.

'Just look Katie'

'Ollie I can't. I can only see the lake.'

'Oh yeah.' I turn around so that I am facing the lake and she turns her head slightly so she can see.

'I see.'

'Ha ha very funny Katie'

'It wasn't a joke Ollie' I pull a face 1. 'cause she keeps using that ridiculous nickname and 2. It wasn't a joke so I made a complete fool of myself. After a few seconds of silence Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George finally arrive.

'Hi guys' Katie calls from my arms.

'Hey' I say turning so we can both see the arrivals.

'Err Hello' Says George slowly.

'Great news people' I say cheerfully. At this the group just give me and Katie a weird look and nod their heads slowly.

'What?' I ask.

'Naaathing. What's this great news?' Fred says slowly.

'Mmyess.' I say, and then I regain control as I remember what I had to say, 'Guess what?'

'What?' They all say.

'Nah Guess'

'WHAT?'

'No Guess'

'You and Katie are getting married?' Fred blurts out. Katie and I throw him a strange look and then I lose it. I tip my head back and start laughing. I can feel Katie laughing in my arms. Suddenly it becomes too much and I topple to the floor with Katie still with me. We both lie on the ground rolling with laughter until we hear an annoyed noise from above us. I stop laughing and look up. The twins and my other two chasers look thoroughly annoyed, their looks threaten to make me fall into another session of laughing but instead I control myself and stand up. I pick Katie off the ground and help brush the dirt off her.

'So what is the great news?' Angelina asks from behind me. I turn to her and say, 'Katie's back on the team.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's POV

**Common Room**

**_Saturday a week after Katie gets back on Quidditch team and its approx. 7 a.m._**

'You know I think Oliver's had a bad influence on us' I say to Ange and Ali.

'And why is that Katie?' Ange says looking up from her book.

'Well in case you haven't realised it is 7 o'clock in the freaking morning. We haven't had a sleep-in since last year. And even tho' we didn't or don't have practice today we are already up AND we have had breakfast'

'You know Katie, you're right. Once upon a time we wouldn't have dreamed of being up before 10 on a weekend and we're sitting here breakfasted and everything.' Says Ali.

'Of course I'm right Ali. Could I, Katie Bridget Bell be anything other than right?'

'Think you're smart do you Katie?' Ange says.

'Why yes I do.'

'Well then I had better put you in your place.' And with that Ange throws her book down and runs straight for me. I use my Quidditch reflexes to jump to my feet and launch myself over the couch. Ali then runs for me from the other side so I bolt up the stairs and into our dorm. I shut the door behind me, run to my bed and grab a pillow then run back to the door waiting for Ange to come in. I didn't have to wait long. As soon as the door opened I swung the pillow and Ange went down with a hard thud on the floor. I start doing a victory dance when I look through the door way and see Ali and Ange facing me.

'But Ange I just…and then you just…' I looked down to where Ange had fallen and there was nothing there. I blinked.

'Looking for this Bell?' I turn in time to see a pillow crash down on my head. It's lucky that Ange, Ali and I don't share a dorm with anyone because after that all hell broke loose. Ange and Ali ran into the room and grabbed their pillows and started whacking the hell out of me. A few minutes later I look around and I see that it isn't just us girls, at some time Oliver, Fred and George have joined in. After about half an hour of utter pillow war I collapse on my bed with Ange and Ali doing the same except on their beds. Then Fred flops onto Anges bed, Oliver fell next to me and then George, finally realising that the fight is over, flops as well. Except unlike the graceful collapse of Ange or Ali, or the sweet flops next to people like Fred and Oliver or even the messy and very boyish collapse like me, George fell right on top of poor Alicia.

'Ahhhhhh.' Screams Ali as George's weight crushes her. This new problem causes Fred and Ange to restart the fight. Luckily they seem to have forgotten that Oliver and I are still here.

'Wanna leave Katie?' I shiver slightly as I feel his breath on my ear.

'Yeah sure' I reply. We get up and creep slowly towards the door and when we reach the open doorway we bolt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's POV

**Girls Change Room Quidditch Field**

**_Approx. 11 a.m._**

After eating breakfast in the kitchens we decided to play a little one-on-one Quidditch. So when we arrived at the Gryffindor change rooms we separated into our respective rooms, which is where I am now. It turns out that when I whacked 'Ange' on the head with my pillow I had in fact hit the living day lights out of poor Ollie. So the person who had then gotten revenge on me was Mr. Fantastic Oliver. I finish changing and head out to the field and find Oliver charming quaffles to attack the goals.

'Ollie, wotcha doin?' I yelled up at him

'You were taking so long I didn't think you were coming' he called down to me. I take off and fly up to him.

'Ol, don't you think it looks a little stormy?'

'Nah we'll be fine.' As he said that it started raining so I gave him a funny look. 'Katie I swear we'll be fine. Unless you melt in the rain?' I hit him on arm then flew farther so I could 'attack' him. As I was flying the rain got heavy and heavier until I could barely see where I was. I got to where I thought the middle was and turned around in time to see a flash of lighting and figure falling from the sky. I quickly did the math, goal posts metal, metal conductor, keeper near goal posts, near to lightning flash 'OLIVER' I scream. I lean down and urge my broom to go faster.

I was going flat out trying to get to the ground before Oliver. Through the rain I could see the ground coming up fast. I looked out, I wasn't far I just had to keep going. I hit the ground running; I didn't have my wand on me so I couldn't do anything. I ran hard and fast and skidded to a stop on the soaking ground. I looked up and stuck my arms out just in time.

I didn't stop him from falling and I didn't catch him before he hit the ground but I did break his fall which was the best I could hope for.

Despite the fact I was exhausted from the flight to save Oliver I wasn't on the ground long. I crouched over him and began searching for his wand. I felt the hem of his sleeve and found his wand, or should I say what was left of his wand. I could have cried as I looked at the broken and twisted remains of his wand. But I didn't I don't cry and anyway there was no time, Ollie needed me.

He looked a mess and he was unconscious. I threw my broom aside and hauled him onto my shoulders. I began the trek to the change rooms. I figured I would leave him in the relative safety of the little room at the bottom of the stairs and run and get my wand.

I finally got to the stairs and lay Ollie on a bench and then sprinted up the stairs. I got to the door and screamed with frustration as I realised it was locked. I looked outside again, it would be impossible to get myself back to the castle alive let alone dragging some one in Oliver's condition. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I ran down the stairs, picked up Oliver and dragged him to the 'Med room'. It wasn't locked. I pulled him in and lay him on the bed, then set to work. I found the kit and started applying creams and bandaging his burns and cuts. When I was finished I just sat down exhausted.

Then I had a thought. I walked to the empty portrait on the wall and began hitting on it and yelling to it. Eventually a picture of a mediwizard appeared.

'Do you mind young lady; I was taking a nap when you so rudely interrupted.' It said in a haughty voice, and started to slide out of the frame.

'Don't go!' I screamed at the portrait by this time had just about had enough of things going wrong. The portrait turned to face me.

'What do you want?'

'Where is your other portrait?' I asked as calmly as I could manage.

'Madame Pomfrey's office of course.'

'OH THANK GOD!' I yell, the portrait gave me a strange look, 'Can you… Could you please go to her? Tell... Tell her I am stuck in the Med room at the Quidditch pitch and that Oliver Wood is in serious trouble. He's been struck by lighting and is unconscious.' The portrait just stared at me. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? CAN'T YOU TELL HE'S IN TROUBLE? JUST GO! GO TELL HER!' I screamed pointing at Oliver's unmoving body on the bed. The portrait gave me one last angry look and left the frame. I sat down and waited for it to return. After half an hour I got frustrated and punched the frame.  
'Asshole'. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it a little to see Dumbledore himself in the hallway. I quickly opened the door and let him in.

'Thankyou so much Professor. I didn't know what to…' He held up a finger to silence me so naturally I shut up and watched him.

'Ms. Bell if you would kindly hold the doors on the way to the Hospital Wing.' I blinked at him and then quickly moved to re-open the door. He nodded his thanks and walked through with an unconscious Oliver floating on a stretcher behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oliver's POV**

My mind wandered. I was flying on my broom just a second ago but now… Images fly through my mind until it seems to stop at one. I am on my broom and its raining I turn laughing there is a person in the distance who is flying as well. Suddenly there is a flash of light and the last thing in that memory is a voice screaming. I don't know what they're saying but it sounds like someone is in trouble. BANG. I am wandering through some place. It's all soft pinks and yellows, the kinds of colours in a sunset. I come to a person and stop. I can't tell who it is because the sun is shining on them strangely. The person smiles at me and despite the sun I can tell the person is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She holds her hand out to me, I know her somehow. I do. And I tell her so. She laughs a soft and friendly laugh and turns to face me again. I still can't tell who she is and I wish I could because I want to tell her that she is the most beautiful woman ever. I want to tell her that I will always be there for her and that perhaps I… love her. I suddenly realise who she is and I lean in to tell her that I know who she is and tell her… tell her everything. I open my mouth and… SNAP.

'Ahhhhhhh!' I scream. My eyes burst open and I sit up. I immediately regret both actions. The light burns my eyes and the sudden movement tears at my muscles. I quickly snap my eyes shut and let myself fall back to the bed.

'NOW DON'T BE RIDICULOUS MR. WOOD!' A voice yells at me. _Well I'm sorry_, I think sarcastically.

'Open your eyes' the voice commands.

'NO' I yell back.

'OPEN THEM NOW OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!' I open them a little, just enough for a clear glare.

'Now that wasn't so hard was it?' _If only you knew_. The owner of the voice quickly drops some potion in my eyes. I quickly shut them in reflex to a foreign object being dropped into my eyes.

'DON'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!' I open my eyes and look around. Madame Pomfrey has a tray of bottles and instruments following her as she tends to me. I look above me in time to see her drop more damned potions into my poor eyes. It takes all my strength to not yell out again. I refuse to let the old bag win. I keep my eyes open determinedly as if I was having a staring competition with the roof.

'Don't be ridiculous Wood. You can close them now I'm all done.' I turn and glare at her and then do a quick scan of the hospital wing. I notice Katie on the bed across from me.

'What happened? And why is Katie here?'

'Well I don't know what really happened so when she wakes up Miss Bell can tell you and she is here because I imagine carrying you around isn't an easy task. Now I think you should get some rest.' She left me lying stupidly on my bed staring at Katie. I eventually looked at the clock. 6 o'clock, I sighed and lay down and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's POV

**Hospital Wing  
_7 o'clock p.m._**

I woke up with a faint light coming through the window and onto my eyes. I groaned. I hadn't meant to sleep so long. I got up slowly and walked to the door. I opened it and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. I didn't bother telling Madame Pomfrey that I was leaving, I didn't even see if Oliver was still there. Barely anyone was in the Hall because it was Saturday and most people didn't eat til about 8. I sat down at the end near the professors and ate whatever the elves put on my plate. I still hadn't woken up properly and filling myself with the delicious food wasn't exactly helping. I got up and dawdled out of the Hall and started for the Gryffindor Tower.

'KATIE!' I turned and saw Oliver jogging towards me. He looked really good considering what had happened to him. I shrugged it off, Mme. Pomfrey is a good healer.

'Hey Oliver' I said.

'Hey Katie. How are you?' He went on without waiting for an answer. He also started walking taking me with him. 'Look thanks for everything today. I mean what you did was fantastic. I don't know how to say thankyou properly. If there's anything I can do just tell me yeah?' By this time we were walking down a deserted hall, Only God knows why.

'Look don't worry about it you don't have to.'

'Katie I wan to say thank you.'

'No really. It doesn't matter. As long as …'

'No you don't understand.' He grabbed me and put me against the wall and carefully placed his lips against mine. He kissed me again and again. Not kisses that said he wanted something just kisses. I let him go, I was in a state of shock. He wasn't hurting me, his kisses were soft and sweet and caring. Then suddenly it hit me. This wasn't the way Oliver kissed this was more like…

'CEDRIC!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo cliff hanger. Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you like. This time I promise I won't take long as I have already started the next chapter. So now I think it's time you pressed the pretty little button just down there. Yes that's right the one that says REVIEW. Lol YOU ROCK!

Luv Phlegm C


	8. In which some things are explained

_**Holy Moley it's been like almost a year since I last updated and for that I am soooo sorry. I have no good excuse. **_

_**Anyway a bit of background to this story. I've been writing it based on some events from my own life (Yes I have my very own Mr Fantastic) anyway that took a surprising turn and this story is going too slow to keep up. So from now on I shall be good and update at least once a month.**_

**_Luv Phlegm_**

_**p.s. the end of the last chappie is here to refresh your memory….and mine :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**7 o'clock p.m.**_

'_KATIE!' I turned and saw Oliver jogging towards me. He looked really good considering what had happened to him. I shrugged it off, Mme. Pomfrey is a good healer._

'_Hey Oliver' I said._

'_Hey Katie. How are you?' He went on without waiting for an answer. He also started walking taking me with him. 'Look thanks for everything today. I mean what you did was fantastic. I don't know how to say thankyou properly. If there's anything I can do just tell me yeah?' By this time we were walking down a deserted hall, Only God knows why._

'_Look don't worry about it you don't have to.'_

'_Katie I wan to say thank you.'_

'_No really. It doesn't matter. As long as …'_

'_No you don't understand.' He grabbed me and put me against the wall and carefully placed his lips against mine. He kissed me again and again. Not kisses that said he wanted something just kisses. I let him go, I was in a state of shock. He wasn't hurting me, his kisses were soft and sweet and caring. Then suddenly it hit me. This wasn't the way Oliver kissed this was more like…_

'_CEDRIC!'_**

* * *

**

Ch 8. In which some things are explained.

**Now approx. 8 o'clock **

'Katie don't be ridiculous. It's me Oliver.' Said "Oliver". I snorted that's definitely not how Ollie talks but I thought I'd test him.

'Of course it is.' I say, 'I mean, who else could it be?'

'Then why did you call out Cedric's name.' I giggle.

'Well he is my boyfriend. But you're my special Ollie Wollie.' I immediately know that it isn't Oliver… why? Because if it was Oliver I'd be dead for calling him Ollie Wollie.

'Hmmm. I love it when you call me that.' Says Olidric, as I have decided to call him. And suddenly having an Auror father comes in handy. In other words I learnt silent spells early. Next thing Olidric knows he's tied to a chair with his wand just out of reach.

'Katie! What are you doing?' asked Olidric.

'I've learnt a little lesson on interrogation from my good friends the Weasly's. But don't worry if you answer me I'll be nice.' I reply. He responds by looking stunned.

'Ok first of all… Why the hell are you impersonating Oliver?' I ask.

He looks disgusted. 'Why the hell did you kiss him?'

'I…you … WHAT!' I reply.

'Hard to believe isn't it. But then again you two were always close. I should have seen it before.'

'Wha…what on Earth could have made you think something so …so ...Ridiculous!' I say.

'I HEARD YOU!' He yells, but no one heard luckily because the hall was deserted. I don't reply, I just look like a stunned mullet.

'I should have known. But Katie I know what good friends we are. Lets forget this. Let me go and we can tell everyone we broke up because of differences or something.' There is a pause. And then finally I speak.

'Why… Why do you want to keep it such a secret?' I ask.

'Because you have such a good reputation Katie. I don't want anyone to think badly of you.' He replies softly. He then laughs a little. 'And come on. You have to admit. I do look a little bit silly.'

I nod. 'Fair enough. But why go to such lengths to find out about what happened. Why not just ask me?' I ask. He doesn't say anything but instead tries to avoid eye contact and eventually he talks.

'Because I didn't want you to think I suspected you and then if it wasn't true for us to have a huge fight.' He looked so pathetic I almost wanted to beg for him to take me back. But then I remembered that he was impersonating my best friend.

I shook my head. 'Fine…Fine. Thank you.' He nods and gestures to his bindings. By this time he is almost completely back to himself. I flick my wand and the ropes disappear. Then I pass him his wand and help him off the ground.

When were standing he starts to laugh. I look at him questioningly at which he just laughs harder.

He sobers up just enough to speak. 'I mean come on Katie. That was so dramatic I think we should win an award.' I look up at him and join in his laughter.

'Come on, its nearly curfew.' He says and we walk off towards our dorms.

* * *

Oliver's POV. 

**Hall on the way to class.**

**_Friday About 9 o'clock, 2 months after above incident_**

'Wood!' A voice calls from behind me. I turn and see my mate Andrew Mackenzie.

'Hey Mac.' I say as he reaches me. 'How are you?'

'I'm good mate. But you Wood I've heard something veerrryyy interesting.'

I look at him. 'Oh?'

'Yeah two things actually. The first being that your scared of the Hospital Wing.' I glare at him. 'The second though…' He continues despite my death glare. '..is much more interesting.' I stop glaring at him and sigh.

'Obviously your going to tell me and also obviously your trying to get information out of me so lets get this over with.' To which he just smirks.

'Well…' he starts slowly, so I glare at him again. 'Ok, Ok. I hear with my little ear that….' He pauses again. I continue to glare and he laughs. 'You snogged one of your Chasers…' I open my mouth angrily to reply but he just raises a hand. 'And now you're in the shit and you two aren't talking. Now tell me Wood this isn't true is it?' I just stare at him stupidly. Then Andrew cracks up laughing.

'Oh Wood this is too good. And I thought you might be gay! Ha ha ha. Why didn't you tell me! Ha ha ha. Woo best of luck to you mate. Hahaha! See you in class.' He says and then walks off towards Potions laughing. I follow him to class staring like a Goldfish the whole time. I get into class and plop myself down on a chair. I have no idea how he found out or if he's told anyone let alone over 2 months ago.

'MR WOOD IF YOU COULD PLEASE LISTEN TO MY LESSON!' Snape shouts at me. My head snaps up with the same dumb look stuck on it. '10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!' he yells. I quickly start my potion as I see that's what everyone else is doing. Half way through I hear a snigger from beside me. I turn to face Andrew who is smirking at me. I swear he's related to Malfoy with all the smirking he does.

'What?' I hiss at him. He sniggers then replies.

'I'm glad I didn't tell you I know all about your little accident.' I glare at him and cut up some Poinsettia leaves messily.

At the end of the lesson I hand in a very badly done Phosphorus Potion to Snape who sneers at me. I shuffle back to my desk and pack up my things to leave. While I'm packing Andrew leans over my shoulder and says 'By the way Bell and Diggory have broken up.' I freeze and snap my head up to look at him. He smirks and winks at me…Smarmy git.

I pick up my bag and storm off to Herbology.

--

I spend the rest of the day working like I'm in a stupor. I can't get the image of me kissing Katie out of my head. But if it had just been that image I would have been fine. But no it was like one of those stupid muggle PowerPoint's, you know those slideshows on those Kompuker things. It goes; Katie walking in on me, me kissing Katie, me watching Katie and Cedric, Katie's face when I ask her to be on the Quidditch team again, the person in my dream when I was unconscious then finally Andrew telling me her and Cedric broke up and back to the start. It was like mental torture and with each picture a new emotion; Laughter, absolute joy, disappointment, Happiness, love, Happiness and back to the start. And the whole time I see how this is all connected. But I don't want to face it. Andrew can't be right. David would kill me. The Weasely's would make my life a living hell. But worst of all Katie wouldn't feel the same. I just couldn't like Katie Bell.

* * *

Katie's POV 

**History of Magic class**

_**End of the day same day as above.**_

I look at my quill. The stupid thing is nearly featherless. When I'm not paying attention I have a bad habit of pulling the little feathery bits out. I realise I should be taking notes but I have never taken any notice of Professor Binns in the past so why start now. I am woken out of my day dreaming by the rude interruption of a paper swan. I open it and read it.

_Ange- my handwriting duh Hey girls._

_**Lic – who else has blue ink? Hey Ange hey Katie**_

Katie – hey

_Straight to the point Katie. When are you going to tell us what's going on with you and Wood?_

_**Well done Ange. I agree. And when are you going to speak to him.**_

Never! He doesn't deserve me speaking to him. And I have already told you what happened.

_Yes well that hardly seems satisfactory._

_**Yeah don't make us go Weasley on your Ass.**_

I don't see what difference it would make. You're practically Weasely's already.

_Ha ha yeah. WAIT NO! Katie…_

_**Oi! We stopped calling you Mrs Diggory ages ago.**_

_Yeah we should be calling you Mrs Wood._

Um how about NO! How can you two torture me like that?

_Easily_

_**Yes quite easily**_

_Anyway STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! _

_**Exactly. Why won't you talk to Wood?**_

sighs because of Cedric.

_GAH Woman. Get over that smelly bum. He's an idiot. It is quite obvious when Oliver is actually Oliver._

_**Yeah just ask him about a play and you'll be fine.**_

You two are evil.

_cackles_

What would I say?

_**Um Duh tell him what Diggory did.**_

That has got to be the dumbest idea since… Oh crap Binns saw…Oh no… He's pointing to the map… what was I saying? Oh yes…NO

_Why not?_

'Cause it's a dumb idea

_**I didn't think so**_

NO! And you cant make me!

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

_**Tell him!**_

_Tell him!_

OK FINE I WILL TELL HIM!

_Good! When?_

I dunno

_**How about at dinner?**_

What! And ruin perfectly good food. I think n…

_It's perfect Lic. It's decided. Katie at dinner we will save an extra seat for Wood and you will tell him what happened._

I hate you.

_"smiles" That's what friends are for._

**_Amen to that sister!_**

"scowls"

* * *

**Dinner**

'WOOD!' Ange yells and then points enthusiastically at a seat next to her. He looks around and then comes and sits down.

'Hello.' He says.

'Hey. When is the next Quidditch practice?' Ange says trying to start a conversation.

'All of tomorrow actually. With breaks for meals.' He replies. The girls and I glare at him.

'ALL OF TOMORROW!' Lic shouts.

'Yes all of tomorrow. We haven't had a practice in 2 months.' Ange struggles to create a pleasant look on her face.

'Anyway Katie has something to tell you.' She says. I choke on my food and Oliver rubs my back.

'Really? What is it?' He says. I swallow and then look around.

'You know what, I think it would be a great time for a walk.' I say trying to think of a way to get out of telling Oliver.

'But I'm no fin…' I see Ange move as if kicking Oliver under the table. 'Ouch! You right Katie.' He finishes scowling at Angelina. We both get up and leave the Great Hall.

'What did you have to say Kat?' Oliver says after a while. I choke a bit and then go for it.

'Well… The night you got hit I left the Hospital Wing and went to dinner. On the way to the Tower afterwards I ran into what I thought was you. Anyway "you" ended up kissing me and I realised that it wasn't you.' I say not looking at Oliver. Oliver stops walking and grabs my arm.

'Who was it?' He asks.

'I…it was Cedric.' I finally look up at Oliver and he looks murderous.

'How could he?!' Oliver says. 'Did he hurt you?' I shake my head.

'He didn't but he scared me. It is so weird thinking he was you but he wasn't.'

'I'll kill him.' Oliver says and goes to leave.

'No! Please Oliver.' He turns to me and sees that I'm crying. I don't even remember starting to cry. His face softens and he engulfs me in one of his warm hugs.

'I'm so sorry Katie.'

'It…doesn't matter.'

We stayed like that for about an hour until I fell into a half doze from crying. Oliver then picked me up and carried me up to the Tower.

* * *

Oliver's POV. 

**Gryffindor common room**

_**Saturday morning round 5 o'clock**_

I've been sitting staring at the fire now for at least an hour. I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't believe what Diggory had done. Stupid Git. And he's on the Hufflepuff team. He was probably trying to hurt Katie.

'Hey Oliver.' I hear two voices in unison behind me. I roll over on the couch and see Izzy Rubinstein and Lizzie Vanvolkenburg. They're both in my year and we're good friends. They're known as the "twins" in our year despite the fact their appearances are quite different; it's because they're always together and they act like sisters…Oh and they were born 5 days apart.  
Izzy is tall, blonde, blue eyes and unblemished white skin. She's from Sweden but her accent is almost totally gone. Lizzie is slightly shorter than Izzy brunette with natural blonde streaks, blue eyes that change colour sometimes and a beautiful even tan. Both were very attractive, intelligent, fit and popular but were extremely nice.

'What's on your mind?' asked Lizzie both pulling up comfy chairs to sit in front of me.

'Nothing. Just thinking.'

Izzy laughs softly. 'If you're thinking then there must be something on your mind.'

'And it isn't Quidditch or you'd be in your office.' Finishes Lizzie. That was one of the best bits about being Captain. You got your very own office. Your office is attached to the teams change room, which makes it very convenient for organising the team.

I sigh. 'You'll laugh at me if I tell you.'

'Sounds about right' they say is unison.

'But seriously Ol' it's a girl isn't it' offers Liz.

'And more specifically a chaser called Katie Bell' says Izzy. I just stare at them.

'You two sound like Andrew' I say.

'Yeah going out does that to you' says Lizzie. I smile and smack my hand against me forehead mocking her.

'Really? Are you?' I say. It wasn't very often that I didn't go into my dorm and find Lizzie and Andrew in there. No they weren't doing anything they just often sat up there talking. (a/n Girls can go into the boys dorm)

'Anyway Why don't you just ask her out?" says Izzy.

I look at her sarcastically. 'Oh, I dunno. Maybe cause she's 3 years younger than me.'

'That doesn't matter. My parents have 6 years difference' says Lizzie.

'So, they aren't in school.'

'Actually they started going out in school' says Izzy.

'How do you know that?'

She rolls her eyes. 'I practically live at her house. I even have my own bed.'

Izzy and Lizzie laugh and hi-five.

'Ok fine if you're going to be so stubborn why don't you come for a run with us' says Lizzie. Only then do I realise that both girls are in shorts and crop tops with sandshoes. I don't like them but truthfully they're hot!

'Ok give me a minute.' I bolt up to my dorm and get into shorts and a singlet. It was cold outside but knowing the "twins" we probably were going to work so hard I wouldn't notice.

Three minutes later I'm downstairs and we're off around the grounds.

* * *

(okay yeah its short and a few characters appear to be shoved in but just wait. You'll see. Lol. Happy Easter everyone! Please review. And I will update soon :) 

Luv Phlegm)


End file.
